Luffy is an uncle
by warp writer
Summary: Luffy has an older sister, but that's not the main issue here. The problem is she has kids and she wants Luffy to babysit. On top of that Luffy has begun to notice Nami in a way he never has before. The Straw Hats soon learn that taking care of kids is a lot harder than they thought, especially monkey D. kids. Will they survive the ordeal?
1. The Niece and Nephew

**Luffy's an Uncle**

Chapter 1

The Niece and Nephew

This is set after Skypiea and before Water 7.

* * *

The Strawhats were blessed with an unusually peaceful day. No marines attacking. No sea kings attacking. No nothing was attacking. The wind was calm. Luffy was bored.

"I'm booooored." groaned Luffy. "Nothings happened all day."

"I know isn't it great!." said Nami happily.

"No!" Luffy retorted. "It's boring."

The captain and navigator were the only 2 on the upper deck. Zoro was training on another part of the ship away from curious eyes. Sanji was cooking lunch. Usopp was napping in the boys cabin. Choppe was studying indoors. Robin was reading on the lower deck.

Nami groaned at her captain's lack of appreciation of the peace. "Come on Luffy can't you appreciate the fact that there's no danger for once?"

"No." Luffy replied bluntly.

Nami sighed. "Fine then…." Nami knelt down reach Luffy's, who was lying on his belly and pressing his face against the railing in a fashion similar to a bored child, level. Nami gently, but firmly gripped Luffy's chin with her index finger and thumb and jerked Luffy's head so that their faces were only inches apart. In a flirtatious voice Nami said, "I could do something to excite you, if you want?"

Luffy was caught off guard. "N-Nami what are you-"

Luffy was silenced when Nami placed her finger onto Luffy's lips. "Shush Luffy. Don't say a word."

Luffy wasn't sure what was happening. Nami only acted like this to Sanji and other guys and only to get them to do stuff for her. Luffy didn't know what Nami wanted, but honestly he was enjoying every second of it He felt things he had never experienced before. His heart was beating faster than ever, his stomach felt weird, and it felt awesome.

"Luffy" Nami said in an unusually soft voice. "There's something I want to tell you"

Luffy was silent. This close up he could feel Nami's breath and could see her cheeks redden.

"You looked really cool fighting Eneru," she said.

"Y-you think?" Luffy managed.

"Uh-huh!" she replied cheerfully. "Not to mention really dashing."

"Y-you think?" Luffy managed to repeat. His brain couldn't find anything else to say.

"And really cute!" by that point Nami gently slid her right hand up to Luffy's right cheek and gently placed her left hand on his left cheek. Luffy froze, as so many thoughts flooded into his head. He, for the first time, noticed how pretty Nami looked. "Luffy I think I've…" Nami leaned in closer and closer, then suddenly…

A blinding flash of light appeared, surprising Nami and making her drop Luffy's head, which made a loud thud, as he fell on his face. Nami stood up to get a better look. A dome of golden light around 10 feet in diameter was on the main deck. "What is that?" she said in awe.

Luffy was just too annoyed at the past 5 minutes to give any initial interest to the mysterious light, but after a second he remembered he was him. Still lying on the floor, Luffy lifted his head up a bit to see the light. He looked at it curiously, but then his eyes widened in realisation. "I-it couldn't be."

"Luffy you know what that is?" Nami asked.

Before he could answer Saji barged out of the kitchen, "What's going on!?" Before anyone could answer him Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper came onto the lower deck shouting question about what was happening and what the light is. Robin just kept reading a book as if nothing was happening, causing Usopp to yell.

After another second the light started to fade away and in its place were 3 raven haired figures. A young tall woman in her late 20's with hair as long as Robin's. She was holding the hand of a cute little girl who looked around 6 or 7 years old and a cute, little, skinny, boy who looked no older than 3 or 4.

At the sight of the woman Sanji went into his love mode at the sight of the woman, who wore a jeans vest over a black t-shirt and white shorts. "An angel has come from the light!"

In lightning speed Sanji dashed forward to meet the beautiful woman, with a rose in hand. "Madam, would you do me the honor of having a nice dinner with me under the moonlight this evening-"

Sanji's latest attempt at getting a date was thwarted by Zoro, who had the mystery woman at sword point, making the little girl scowl and the boy scared. "Idiot cook! Don't let your guard down so easily! We don't who she could be."

Sanji's chivalry instincts, plus his strong dislike for Zoro, went into effect at the sight of seeing a woman in danger. "Moss head get your filthy swords away from her!" Sanji swung his leg at Zoro, but he blocked it with his free arm. The 2 were in a stalemate, but the the Strawhats were too used to the swordsman and cooks rivalry to really care.

"Love cook!" Zoro shouted. "One of these days you're gonna…"

"Moss head!" Sanji shouted back. If you hurt…"

"Oh boys…" the mysterious woman finally spoke. Her voice was so soft and silky that it would make most men's hearts melt. It certainly made Sanji give his _complete_ attention to her and even Zoro dropped his guard a little to listen. This proved to be a mistakes as the woman made a lightning grab towards Zoro and Sanji's arms, with a surprisingly strong grip. "You two appear to need to be separated. _FLASH!_ "

With those words the swordsman and cook glew golden in a way similar, but not nearly as bright and radiant, to the light from before. Unlike before the light didn't linger, but this time when it disappeared both men disappeared along with it, shocking the majority of the remaining Strawhats. Fortunately, they reappeared in the same golden light… 5 feet away from the woman, right before Luffy special seat, 10 feet in the air, an arm and a halfs length away from each other. They both fell with a loud thud.

"What just happened…" Zoro moaned.

"Not sure…" replied Sanji, as he moaned. They both had a bump on their heads.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper's mouths hung open, shocked to see that 2 of their best fighters were just made fools out of. Robin, however, just continued to read as if nothing was happening.

"OH COME ON! AT LEAST REACT A LITTLE!" Usopp shouted at the oldest Strawhat.

The woman glanced upward to where Nami and Luffy were and smiled a very pretty smile. Nami tensed up, but that was no surprise, but what was a surprise was that Luffy seemed completely unphased by this woman. Usually he'd charge in there against anyone who'd dare attack one of his crewmates.

The woman waved at them. "Luffy! Hi there! Get down here already!"

This surprised the other strawhats. "Luffy you know these people?" Nami asked curiously.

"Luffy who is this? a friend?" asked Usopp.

Luffy had an unusual expression of being annoyed at the situation. "Well um…. Wait one second." Luffy jumped from the upper deck to the lower deck, in front of the mystery group of the woman and children, who, without warning, charged at Luffy with a hug that almost knocked him down. Luffy, in return, affectionately hugged them all back.

Now Nami really wanted to know who this woman was. She glared a silent, but deadly glare at them. "Luffy who are these people?"

Released from the hug, the woman smiled. "Luffy you never mentioned me or the kids to your crew. I'm hurt. To repent introduce us now."

"Fine." Luffy sighed. He gestured to the older woman, "Everyone this is my big sister, Aiko."

The Merry went silent, as if the sea itself went silent at the news of Luffy having a sister. Almost all the Strawhats, including Zoro and Sanji, who recovered from falling head first on to the Merry, shouted, "YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

"The captain has an older sister, interesting," Robin said curiously.

"You're reacting now!?" shouted Usopp.

"How can it be possible that this beautiful lady from heaven, shares even a drop of blood with you!" Sanji screamed.

Aiko scowled at Sanji making him flinch. She muttered "FLASH" and appeared next to Sanji in the golden light that she obviously controlled. She smacked Sanji over the head, knocking him back down on the ground, and giving him a second bump. "I don't like what you're implying about my little brother."

"My apologies, beautiful Aiko," Sanji apologized dramatically. He still had the rose in his hand. "Please accept this rose as a token of my affection."Aiko rolled her eyes and ignored Sanji, which caused him to go into depression mode.

Ignoring the skit that was taking place, Luffy continued with introduction, as he gestured to the two unnamed children. "These are Aiko's kids, my niece and nephew. Their names are Ayako, age 7, and Sota, age 3."

"Luffy you're an uncle?" said Nami in genuine surprise. She walked down to the lower deck.

"W-well yeah," Luffy said awkwardly. "B-but more in title than in practice. I certainly won't ever earn uncle of the year."

"Uncle Luffy's just being modest," said the niece, Ayako as she ran up to her uncle, while holding her little brother Sota's hand. She hugged luffy at the waist with one arm and affectionately rubbed her head on him. "Uncle Luffy is awesome!"

Ayako had neck length hair, that was well brushed, and, unlike her mom and Luffy, who had black eyes, she had bluish gray eyes. She wore a soft crimson dress, that went to her knees, and pretty black shoes over white socks. She was very cute. Sota wore a pair of jean overalls over a red shirt. He had well groomed neat hair, as opposed to his uncle who had messy hair, and black eyes. His face was roundish and cute with chubby cheeks.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Sanji, which startled the other. He ran towards Luffy in a second and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you telling me Aiko has a husband!"

"Well actually-"

"I'm a widow," said Aiko bluntly, cutting off Luffy. "My husband died a few of years ago."

This was some depressing news. The Strawhats would've felt sympathy for anyone in her situation, but since she was Luffy's older sister it felt deeper. "I'm sorry to hear that." said Usopp sincerely.

She smiled gently. "Thank you, but there is no reason to feel bad. We've all moved past it, right Ayako dear?"

Ayako nodded confidently with a grin. "Right."

Aiko scanned Usopp's face. "Hey are you Usopp? Yasopp's son?"

Usopp was surprised, "Y-you knew my dad…?"

Aiko nodded, "I'm sure Luffy told you that Yasopp visited our village with Shanks and his crew a long time ago, right?"

"W-well yeah, but I wasn't-"

"You know you look a lot like him, except for the nose and black hair, of course. He always talked about you, which was weird since it seemed to me that he barely knew you."

"Oh umm… sorry he annoyed you," he said, as he rubbed his head laughing.

"No need to be sorry, I liked hearing those stories," she said raising her hand dismissively.

"Besides it's me who you should apologize too. Yasopp bored me to death with those stories and then jammed my head in a beer jug," said Luffy glancing at Usopp, who glanced back at him with an annoyed face.

"Usopp your dad is a member of Shanks's pirate crew?" asked Chopper.

"Oh right you wouldn't know, would you Chopper?" Usopp said.

"A talking reindeer!" both Ayako and Aiko shouted. They both had stars in their eyes in a way similar to Luffy when he saw something unusual. "It's so cute!"

"Stupid humans don't think that makes me happy or anything, you idiots," Chopper said. But by the way he was dancing and blushing, it was obvious he was happy.

"I guess Luffy shares more similarities with his sister than I first assumed," Nami said with a light laugh. But then something dawned on her, in the heat of the moment no one questioned how Aiko and her kids had arrived. She was about to ask, but Zoro beat her to the punch.

"Do you mind telling us how you arrived here," he asked in a tone ruder than how Nami would've done it. He seemed annoyed at whatever she did to him and Sanji before.

"Moss head! Don't talk to such a beautiful woman, so rudely!" Sanji yelled. He then swung a kick at Zoro who blocked it and, once again, the cook and swordsman broke out into a fight.

Aiko didn't seem to care about Zoro's callousness or his and Sanji's random fighting. "I came here using the power of my Flash-Flash fruit."

"Flash-Flash fruit?" Nami said. "What kind of ability does that give you?"

"Based on my research the Flash-Flash fruit gives one the ability to teleport to any location." Robin answered before Aiko had the chance to.

Aiko smiled at Robin. "Impressive. I didn't expect my brother to get such an intelligent crewmate. It eases a bit of my worries, knowing that Luffy has smart lady in his group."

"Thank you for the compliment," Robin said sincerely,

"But sis," Luffy said. "I thought you said that there were limits on how far you could go with that fruit."

"That's true, brother dear. Under normal circumstances there'd be no way I'd be able to travel this deep in to the Grand Line, especially to find a brother whose exact location I do not know." Aiko grinned, as if explaining her power alone was enough to satisfy and excite her. The other Strawhats listened intently at her explanation, except for Luffy and Robin, who already knew that much about the fruit.

Aiko continued, "So to bypass that limit-"

"You have the ability to mark people so they can act as walking ports to use as a way to travel farther distances, correct?" Robin interjected.

Aiko blinked, "Yes that's exactly correct." She turned to her little brother, "You've got a good crewmate on your side, Luffy."

"Thanks Aiko..." Luffy's voice trailed off. His eyes widened with realization. "Wait who did you mark!"

Aiko giggled playfully, "I'd think it would be pretty obvious who on this ship would be marked, little brother."

"You witch!" Luffy shouted. "You marked me! What the hell does that he even mean!?"

"Basically it means that I can appear wherever you are anytime I want, which is a good thing since it means I can visit you whenever I want want, isn't that great!" she said with a big smile, as if not getting the point.

Luffy looked like he'd explode with anger. "No it isn't! Aiko whatever you did to me undo-"

"Are you two fighting?" asked Ayako innocently.

Luffy just blinked several times. Aiko answered her daughter, "I don't know dear." she turned her sly gaze to Luffy. "Are we, Luffy?"

"N-no of course not Ayako." Luffy frustratingly said through his teeth, with a fake smile. "We're just having a spirited discussion."

It was a bizarre sight to the Strawhats to say the least. It was a rare sight, if not one of a kind, to see Luffy attempt to lie and even more rare to see him so… dejected. The lie itself was obviously untrue, but the young and naive Ayako seemed to buy the lie. She smiled a Luffy-like smile. "Oh that's great. I hate to see mommy and Uncle Luffy fight."

"So cute!" Nami squealed. She ran towards the little girl, picked her up, and rubbed her cheeks against her's. Ayako was surprised, but her expression was indifferent as Nami rubbed her face on her's. "You are just the cutest thing in the world!"

It was another strange sight to the Strawhats. Nami didn't usually get this excited unless there was treasure involved. Sanji kind of wished he was in Ayako's place right about now. Today was a whole mess of bizarre and unusual sight and unusual sights, which, in retrospect, is actually fairly normal for this crew.

"Your friend is quite affectionate, isn't she bro," Aiko said as she giggled at the sight.

"She's usually more… different." Luffy tried to explain. Truth was Nami has been acting strangely for awhile now. He was still trying to process what had happened moments before Aiko and her kids had arrived. "Well I've never seen her act like _that_ before."

"Speaking of which you haven't introduced me to your crew yet, have you?" said Aiko.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary. It's not like you really need to know all their names, right?" said Luffy while waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes I do," she replied with a glare, leaving no room for argument. "As your older sister I believe it's my duty to make sure I know who I'm leaving you with."

"Fine," Luffy sighed. There really was no point in arguing with Aiko. Once she wanted something, she got it no matter how much you said no. Luffy gestured to Zoro. "This is-"

"Roronoa Zoro. The former pirate hunter turned pirate, with a 60,000,000 berri bounty and is also known for using the 3-swords style."

Zoro stared at her with a slightly surprised expression. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course. Like I said it's my job to know as much about the people that are taking care my little brother." she said sweetly.

"Honestly he's the one who takes care of us most of the time." Nami said politely.

"Oh really?" Aiko's tone of voice made it obvious that she didn't believe Nami. "So Luffy hasn't run off without a word, gotten you into life or death situations, or done something so stupid that it nearly got him killed?"

"Nope." all 6 other Straw Hats said.

"You're all good people." Aiko said respectfully. "You're more than my little brother deserves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy felt insulted.

"Oh nothing…" Aiko grinned mischiefly. "Anyway continue, Luffy."

"Fine…" Luffy sighed. He gestured to Nami. "This is Nami, our navigator."

"I hope you're good. My little brother's sense of direction is as bad as a rock's." Luffy didn't even respond.

"I'm probably the best there is!" Nami said confidently earning a few rolled eyes from some of the other Straw Hats.

"Then there's Usopp, who's our sniper." Luffy gestured to Usopp.

"Oh. So like Yasopp, huh?" Aiko noted. "You any good?"

"Oh you bet!" Usopp said proudly. "I could shoot a fly from a 100 miles away!"

"Oh. Okay." Aiko said uninterested.

"She doesn't even care." Usopp said depressingly.

"She probably guessed you're a liar." Sanji said.

"Shut up!" Usopp screamed.

"Your friend is sad, Uncle Luffy." Ayako pointed out.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that." Luffy dismissed.

"Oh. Okay." Ayako went along.

"Then there's Sanji our cook, Chopper our doctor, and Robin our archeologist." Luffy gestured to the last 3 members of the crew.

"An archeologist?" Aiko repeated in confusion. "Why would you need an archeologist?"

"Well it's not exactly her official position, but-"

"Robin's skills with archeology have actually been pretty useful from time to time, not to mention her huge intelligence44444444444." Nami explained. Chopper and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Oh she has indeed!" Sanji swooned. "She and Nami are the two most important crewmembers on the whole ship!"

"Why thank you everyone." Robin said sincerely.

"Hmm." Aiko thought for a moment.

"Something the matter, sis?" Luffy asked.

"Oh nothing, Luffy," she confirmed cheerfully. She glanced at Sanji. "You're the cook?"

"Correct my love!" Sanji swooned.

Ignoring Sanji's comment, Aiko placed her hands on Sanji's shoulders, which made his heart race and his mind become dirtier. "You must have the hardest job on this _whole_ ship!" Aiko said dramatically. "Keeping Luffy fed is probably the hardest thing on the planet." Luffy muttered an inaudible curse.

"Oh sweet Aiko! Knowing you have sympathy for me gives me more joy than any other man in the world!" Sanji wailed.

"I see…" Aiko sweat dropped.

"Uncle Luffy, your cook is a weirdo." Ayako whispered to Luffy. Zoro chuckled, hearing Ayako's comment about Sanji's personality and Nami rolled her eyes at Sanji's vulgar display. The guy was flirting in front of a woman's kids for pete's sake.

"He kind of is," Luffy agreed. "But he's a great cook."

Aiko turned her attention to Chopper. "You must be a zoan type, right?"

"That's right. you can tell?" Chopper said as if it weren't obvious.

"It is kind of obvious…" Aiko sweat dropped. "You must have your hands full keeping Luffy alive I imagine."

"Oh no, it's not that bad." Chopper lied.

"Well if he ever crosses the line don't be afraid to scold him." Aiko advised. "That goes for all of you guys too. It is for Luffy's well being after all."

"Sure." most of the crew said, although they do that now.

"Enough!" Luffy practically screamed. "Is there a reason you're even here?"

"Oh yeah. I need a favor of you, little bro." Aiko said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked nervously.

"I need you to babysit Ayako and Sota for a few days, while I go complete an important job." Aiko explained.

It took a second for Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats to process what Aiko had just asked.

"What?!" Luffy screamed unrestrictedly.

"You heard me, so could you do that for me? Please?"

"B-but what about Makino or the Mayor?"

"Both of them are busy."

"But what about… Grandpa or Dadan?" Luffy offered weakly.

"You'd really want me to leave our precious Ayako and Sota with Grandpa or the bandits?" Aiko argued.

"W-well no… but…" things were getting out of hand.

"Bandits? some of the Straw Hats repeated. ' _What the heck are they talking about?_ '

"Nami!" Luffy suddenly screamed. "Talk some sense into her! Tell her why I can't babysit!"

"Well... um... we are close to the next island so if we stay there til Aiko comes back it should be fine." Nami explained.

"Not helping," Luffy said dejectedly.

"U-Uncle L-Luffy? You don't want us around?" Ayako whimpered with tears in her eyes, while Sota silently sniffled..

"N-no I just meant-"

"I hate you, Uncle!" Luffy felt like he was just impaled.

"Luffy how dare you make a little girl cry!" Sanji screamed. "Especially your own niece!"

"Now, now Ayako. True Luffy is being quite cruel to you and Sota," Aiko soothed while hugging Ayako from behind. "But we'll just have to accept that our precious Luffy has become the kind of man that ignores his family."

"But I'm not-"

"Oh Luffy it would be alright if we let them stay for little bit, wouldn't it?"Usopp asked with a tear in his eye.

"Yeah and I think it would be kind of fun, actually," Chopper whimpered.

"You are being kind of heartless here, Luffy," Nami scolded.

"They're actually buying it?" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Oh don't worry about us everyone," Aiko assured. "I'll just let Grandpa watch over the kids while I'm gone."

"Wait no! I'll watch them!" Luffy blurted out without thinking.

"You will? great!" Aiko said with a big smile.

"Yeah! We get to stay with Uncle Luffy!" Ayako cheered. "Isn't that great, Sota?"

Sota nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"This is okay, right?" Aiko confirmed.

"Well…"

" _Call!_ " a brown bag and a pink bag appeared in Aiko's hand via her flash power. " _Call!_ " a few sheets of paper also appeared in Aiko's hand. "I knew using tears would work."

"Wait a minute, that was fake?!" Luffy realized

"Of course not," Aiko said unconvincingly. "Me and my kids were definitely upset with you for not letting them stay here, right, Ayako? Sota?"

"Right." Ayako said. "Sorry for saying I hated you Uncle Luffy."

"Sorry." Sota whispered.

"I _was_ tricked," Luffy slumped in a depressing state.

"Don't be sad, bro," Aiko comforted. "Besides you'll be too busy to be depressed." Aiko handed Luffy the two bags and sheets of papers. " The bags have their clothes and the papers contain things what to eat, when to sleep, and other stuff."

"Yeah. Okay…" Luffy said dejectedly.

"Well it looks like we'll be playing babysitter for a little while," Nami said good naturedly. She walked toward Ayako and Sota. "We'll take good care of you two, while you're here."

"Thanks Miss Nami," Ayako said appreciatively.

"No need to be so formal, Ayako. You and your brother can call me Aunt Nami from now on." Nami offered.

' _Aunt Nami…?_ ' the male Straw Hats thought in confusion.

"Oh. Okay, Aunt Nami," Ayako agreed. "Hey wait a minute. Are you Uncle Luffy's girlfriend?"

"What?! Girlfriend?!" Luffy and some of the other crew members screamed hysterically, while Robin chuckled under her breath and Zoro just plain didn't care. With one word Luffy went from feeling defeated to feeling red in the face.

"That's a good question, Ayako," Aiko agreed. She turned her gaze to Nami, "So are you?"

Nami smile. "Oh no. Luffy's lucky, but he's not _that_ lucky."

"That's for sure," Sanji snorted. "Like my darling Nami would ever lower herself to go out with our idiot captain."

Almost immediately, Aiko "flashed" near Sanji and smacked him over the head. "I thought I made it clear on how I feel about people insulting my brother."

"My apologies, Aiko," Sanji said poetically. "I will make up for it by putting my heart and soul into watching your precious son and daughter!"

"I'd rather you not."Aiko gave a disapproving stare to Sanji. " _FLASH!_ "

Aiko appeared next to Luffy and her kids. "Well I'll be leaving now." Aiko crouched down to her kids. "You two be good now, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Ayako said adorably.

"Okay," Sota said cutely.

She kissed both of their heads. She rose to face Luffy. Side by side you could tell Aiko was a head taller than Luffy. "Take care of them for me, bro."

"I will," Luffy sighed.

"You better, 'cause I'll murder you if you don't," Aiko said a sweet, but creepy voice, which made Luffy flinch.

"O-okay, sis…"

Aiko turned to face the rest of the Straw Hats. "I'll be off now. Please take good care of my kids and if they misbehave don't hesitate to scold them."

"Don't worry they're in good hands," Robin assured.

"We'll take good care of them," Nami said confidently.

"I'll treat them like my own kids," Sanji said passionately.

"They'll have with the great captain Usopp!" Usopp proclaimed proudly.

"If they get hurt I'll patch them right up," Chopper assured.

"Thanks you guys," Aiko said kindly. "It really eases my nerves to know my little brother has such a kind group of friends with him."

"Hey Luffy I'm gonna go to Foosha Village, so do you wanna give a message to people back home?"

"Yeah. I would actually," Luffy answered. "Tell them I'm on my way to becoming the king of the pirates."

"Yeah. I will." Aiko nodded with a grin. "Bye everyone. I'll see you soon. _FLASH!_ " and with that she was gone.

"Well you guys," Luffy said to his crew after a moment of silence. "Looks like we're babysitters. Prepare for the hardest challenge of you _life_!"

* * *

 **That puts an end to that chapter. I did not think it would be that long. FYI this story isn't connected to Luffy's Terrifying Mom. I hope you liked Aiko and her kids. I assume you all noticed the LuNa in the story. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Tell me what you thought of Aiko, Ayako, and Sota. Please review.**


	2. First Day of Babysitting

**I'm mega sorry this took so long to update! I get so busy with other stories that I lose track of the others. But It's here now and it's extra long, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day of Babysitting

"Aren't you overreacting a bit, Luffy," Usopp reasoned.

"Overreacting?!" Luffy said dramatically. "Have you ever even tried to watch a kid before?"

"Well no," Usopp answered.

"Have any of you, actually?" they all shook their heads.

"Chopper?"

"Well I've treated kids, but I've never looked after them."

"Then you guys don't know anything?!"

"Nope." They all said.

"That will make things harder," Luffy moaned.

"Aren't you blowing things out of proportion, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Am I? Where are the kids?" The Straw Hats looked down and noticed that Ayako and Sota were gone.

"What the hell?!" Sanji screamed. "They're gone!"

"Where'd they go?" Nami asked worriedly. Almost immediately they all heard one of the cannons fire and land into the ocean.

"The cannon Room!" Luffy ran to the cannon room, followed by his crewmates. When they arrived Ayako and Sota were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?!"

"I think they're in the kitchen," Chopper said, remembering he could just smell them.

"Let's go!" Luffy ran toward the kitchen with Sanji and Chopper in tow, while Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Robin stayed behind to think.

"Kind of like a bad omen," Usopp muttered.

"You think?" Nami said. "I just think it's just what it's like to deal with kids."

"Do _kids_ shoot cannon balls?" Zoro asked dryly.

"If they're related to Luffy I'd be surprised if they didn't shoot cannon balls or cause trouble, heck I'd be surprised if any kid didn't cause at least a little trouble." Nami retorted.

"I just think it will take a little getting used to having kids on board," Robin said.

"Hey do you guys think that these kids are like mini versions of Luffy?" Usopp asked, and everyone, minus Robin, shivered.

"How long did Aiko say she'd be gone again?" Usopp asked hesitantly.

"Usopp!" Nami scolded.

"I was just asking," Usopp defended.

"This will prove to be a long few days," Zoro whispered to Robin.

"Maybe but I think it will also be fun, Robin said with with a smile. Zoro just sighed. The 4 of them headed to the kitchen to see the kids and the rest of the crew eating lunch. When Ayako saw that everyone was here, she bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry Uncle Luffy's crew. I didn't mean to cause trouble by shooting the cannon. I promise I won't ever do it again, but please don't be mad at Sota, he was just following me."

Nami smiled at Ayako. It was so cute how she was willing to take responsibility and stick up for her little brother. She crouched down to Ayako's level and put her hands gently on Ayako's shoulders, "that is so sweet of you to apologize, sweetie. Don't worry all is forgiven, but I want you to know that, as pirates, we have to keep ourselves conspicuous, shooting cannonballs for no reason is not aloud, okay?"

"Ok." Ayako nodded.

"But you know, shooting a cannon out of nowhere isn't the dumbest thing to happen on this ship. In fact it probably doesn't even crack the top ten. Your uncle alone has done some of the dumbest things I've ever seen," Nami said with a beautiful smile and laugh, along with some of the other crew members.

Ayako giggled cutely. "You're funny Aunt Nami. Uncle Luffy does do a lot of crazy stuff."

"No I don't." Luffy said, earning a round of silence from the rest of the crew.

"Anyway..." Nami said after a moment. "Since we're all here we should probably get the living arrangements out of the way, right?"

"As always, my darling Nami is as wise as a sage!" Sanji proclaimed.

"That guy's a weirdo," Ayako whispered.

"You can say that again, kid," Zoro agreed with a grin, but was taken aback when Ayako scowled at him rather maliciously. "I don't like you."

"What did I do?" Zoro asked dramatically.

"You tried to hurt mommy." Ayako said in a vengeful tone.

Sanji laughed. "You're a hundred percent right, Ayako dear. Moss head deserves to be buried alive for even _thinking_ of harming your beautiful mother." Zoro growled at Sanji.

"I don't like you either. You insult Uncle Luffy and tried to seduce my mommy," she said with a large amount of animosity. Sanji felt like he was impaled by a sword. Everyone else laughed.

"Ayako," Luffy began, "I know Zoro and Sanji may _seem_ like bad guys, but, trust me, they're good people... More or less."

"More or less!?" Sanji and Zoro screamed with outrage.

"Any let's get back to deciding the living arrangements, please," Nami said. "How about Ayako bunks with Robin and me, while Sota rooms with the guy? Good?"

"No way!" Ayako immediately pulled Sota out of his chair and protectively into her arms. "I'm not letting Sota stay with a pervert and a killer!" Zoro and Sanji slumped into a state of depression and crouched down in self pity. Nami just smiled at how adorable they both were and patted their heads.

"You've got a point, Ayako. It's not like Zoro and Sanji are the best influences for an impressionable kid, plus Usopp is a liar-"

"Don't pick on me!" Usopp shouted.

"We wouldn't want Sota growing up to be a perverted killer and liar, now do we?" Nami continued, ignoring Usopp's outburst.

Ayako gasped at the thought. She immediately pictured a vivid image of Sota growing up to be a pervert who constantly flirted with girls, beating up guys, and then lying to the authorities about beating up the men. She trembled while tightening her grip on Sota. Nami was caught off guard by how seriously she took her joke.

"H-hey now it probably won't end that badly..."

"Nami you should know that kids, especially Ayako, tend to believe stories like that to a very strong degree," Luffy said with a sigh. He got up from his chair and walked over to Ayako and put a gentle hand on her tiny shoulder, which made her stop trembling. "No need to get scared for Sota. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a great guy." Luffy flashed his signature ear-to-ear grin and all of Ayako's tension seemed melt away. Nami smiled at Luffy with a slight blush.

"You're surprisingly good with kids, Luffy. I have to say that I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy felt very insulted.

"Well the captains mentality does seem like it would mesh well with little kids," Robin said with a small laugh.

"Humph! You guys sure can be mean!" Luffy snorted. "Anyway how about Ayako and Sota sleep in Nami and Robin's room, okay?"

"I don't I have a problem with that. Do you, Robin?" Nami asked the older woman.

"I have no objection, actually I think it would be fun to have two adorable little kids as roommates," Robin smiled.

"You two don't have a problem, right," Nami asked the kids.

"I like it!" Ayako agreed. She looked down at Sota, who she was still hugging. "You don't mind, right, Sota?"

"Right," Sota said in a whispery voice.

Nami examined Sota. He seemed pretty quiet, especially compared to Ayako. He also seemed kind of shy for one of Luffy's relatives, plus, beside his eyes and black hair, he didn't really look much like Luffy either. She guessed he took after his father, whoever he was. Her train of thought was interrupted by Sanji.

"I object!" Sanji declared. "A _boy_ can't sleep in the _girl's_ bedroom! It's improper."

"Actually Sanji it works out, since these two have shared the same room since Sota was born," Luffy explained.

"I don't care! I'm thinking about Nami and Robin's safety here. What if-" Sanji was cut off by a strong smack over the head by Nami. "Shut up already! You're making Sota cry. He's not a pervert like you!"

Sota had begun to tear up, because he could feel Sanji's animosity towards him. Ayako soothed him by gently stroking his hair and saying, "don't cry Sota. I'm here." Luffy blinked at how Ayako was calming Sota down. It was almost exactly like how Aiko used to calm him down as a small child. Like mother, like daughter.

"Don't be upset, Sota," Nami said as she walked back to the kids, "The mean man won't make you cry anymore."

"Nami sure does like kids, doesn't she?" Chopper said for the first time since everyone came into the kitchen.

"I guess even she has maternal instincts, I guess,". Usopp muttered, quietly, to himself.

"Well looks like you kids will be rooming with us. You're okay with that, right, Sota?" Nami asked in a motherly way.

"Say something Sota," Ayako gave him a little nudge. He looked into Nami's eyes and, in a whispery voice, said, "thank you, Aunty Nami."

Nami blinked several times. "They are _both so_ cute!" Nami scooped them up in her arms and buried them in her chest. "I could just eat you both up!"

"What!?" Sanji's soul shattered at seeing Nami be so forward with a little boy. He wished he was Sota right now.

"Nami I don't think their breathing!" Luffy said as he tried to pry away his sister's kids from his navigator.

"Nami _really_ likes kids," Chopper repeated with emphasis.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the drama kept rising and falling on the Straw Hat ship, Aiko had materialized onto the docks of Dawn Island's Foosha Village. Waiting for her was one of Foosha Villages most beautiful women, Makino the bar maid. She smiled at Aiko.

"Glad you're back, Aiko," Makino said warmly.

"Glad to be back, Makino," Aiko replied sweetly.

"So how was Luffy doing?" Makino asked curiously, trying to hide her excitement.

"He seemed fine, all things considered," Aiko answered, then she smiled, like she had some really juicy gossip. "I think he might have a crush on his navigator."

"He does?" Makino didn't try to hide her surprise. "That's unexpected. Is she nice?"

"She seemed sweet and she was quite the looker too," Aiko explained. "I think she was trying to seduce him before I got there."

"S-seduce?!" Makino's eyes widened. "What do you mean by seduce!"

"Well I can't be, sure but when I got there she had Luffy in her arms and looked like she was about to kiss him."

"I see..." Makino wasn't sure how she felt about Luffy being seduced.

"But you know, she is a crewmate and it might become a pain if they both became a couple."

"Because dating the people you work with will always lead to unnecessary drama," Makino said knowingly.

"Exactly." Aiko nodded. "But you know maybe that's just the words of an overprotective big sister, who doesn't want her little brother to grow up."

Makino laughed. "Well you've always looked after Luffy like a son ever since Lilia died, so it makes sense that you wouldn't want to let go of him."

"Makino!" Aiko jumped on Makino and gave her a big squeeze. "You're _so_ sweet! You've been like a big sister to Luffy and me for longer than I can remember."

"Oh Aiko, you can be such a kid," Makino said as she stoked the back of Aiko's head. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Aiko released the hug. "You're right I Should leave soon, but I first I gotta eat. Let's head to the bar!"

"Like I said such a kid," Makino said as she shook her head with a happy beautiful duo headed towards the Party's Bar. Makino fed Aiko some of the leftovers from the fridge.

"This stuff is delicious, Maki," Aiko said after finishing her twelfth plate.

"It's just leftovers, which will probably be gone when you're done," Makino said as she watched Aiko eat. "You know it's unfair how you can eat so much and not gain a pound of weight."

"What about you, huh?" Aiko countered. "You're older than me, but you look like you could still be in your early twenties." They both burst out laughing.

"Guess we're both pretty weird, aren't we?" Makino said.

"I guess," Aiko agreed.

"So tell me, what's Luffy's crew like?" Makino asked.

"Let me think..." Aiko thought for a moment. "They're pretty wild from the looks of it, I guess, but I was only on their ship for a little bit, you know. When I flashed there, his swordsman came at me with trying to cut me."

"Oh my!" Makino gasped. "What happened next?"

"Before he could try the cook came up to me and tried to flirt with me," Aiko said with a hint of disgust.

"Flirt, huh...?"

"Then their swordsman told him off for letting his guard down, which is pretty true since I could probably take down that whole crew down _if_ I wanted to. After that those two started arguing. They didn't seem to have a very friendly relationship."

"And what happened next?"

Aiko grinned evilly. "What do you think? I got annoyed, so I flashed them a few feet away from me."

"You sure can be scary sometimes, you know? Probably get it from your mother," Makino said never dropping her smile.

"You think?" Aiko said, then waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. Even after all the training I've done, I'm still only at a half of her strength. I'm still gonna have to work a heck of a lot harder if I want to reach her level."

"Why do you want to reach her level so badly?"

Aiko sighed. "Because I'm _his_ daughter, which makes Ayako and Sota _his_ grandkids, which also means I have to become a hell of a lot stronger if I want to protect Luffy and my kids."

"Being the kids of the leader of the Revolutionary Army must be rough," Makino said sympathetically. "Luffy still doesn't know that Dragon is his father, I assume?"

"You kidding, he doesn't even know who Dragon is, let alone that he's our daddy," Aiko humored. "I'd tell him, but grandpa made me promise never to tell him about daddy. I get what gramps is trying to do, but does he really think that this is the best option."

"I can't say I am okay with Luffy never knowing about Dragon, but I do get it. He doesn't want Luffy to hate himself," Makino reasoned.

"Luffy would never hate himself," Aiko said strongly, then suddenly said, "you know I don't hate, daddy."

"You shouldn't. He is your dad."

"But I won't let him drag down my brother and my kids with him. He left mom, Luffy, and me, he is no longer apart of _our_ family anymore." Aiko gaze was powerful.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Makino said.

"But it's fair."

"Let's change the subject," Makino said, wanting to change the mood. "Tell me more about Luffy's crew, are they nice?"

"Their okay, I guess," Aiko answered. "I wasn't there long enough to get to know them. Remember Shanks's crewmate Yasopp?"

"Yeah. He's the sniper, right?" Makino asked as she tried to remember.

"Yeah. His son, Usopp, is on Luffy's crew."

"He is? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I asked him myself. You should see him, he looks exactly like his dad," Aiko explained with a smile. "Except his hair is black and he has a long nose."

"Quite the chance encounter. Did Luffy seek him out or did he just find him by chance?" Makino asked.

"I didn't ask, but I guess the second one seems pretty likely," Aiko said. "My little brother never was one to think things through."

"Anything else?"

"There's that girl Luffy might have a crush on, Nami."

"Yeah her, can you tell me anything about her?" Makino asked curiously.

"All I know is that she's the navigator, anyway let me get on with my story. The violent swordsman and the perverted cook names were Zoro and Sanji. There's also this cute and adorable talking reindeer-"

"A devil fruit, probably, his name was Chopper. Lastly there was this super smart woman on Luffy's crew named Nico Robin," Aiko finished.

"The woman wanted for 79 million berries when she was eight years old!" Makino's eyes widened.

"She's the one."

"Luffy sure does befriend a variety of people, doesn't he?" Makino smiled awkwardly.

"That's for sure," Aiko chuckled, "but they seem to be good people, so I'll leave Luffy in their care, for now."

"Still, are you sure it was a good idea to leave your kids with a pirate crew? I mean Sota is still so shy around people and a pirate crew is always in danger of being attacked by marines and other dangers, you know?" Makino said worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry," Aiko said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Luffy is a good body guard, you know? And as for Sota, well, Ayako is there with him, plus he loves his Uncle Luffy, so there's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," Makino said, not feeling convinced. Aiko got up from her stool, pulled some money from out of her pocket, and put it on the counter. Makino shook her head. "You don't need to pay, Aiko. We're friends after all."

"Don't worry about it, Maki. I wouldn't feel right eating your food without paying for it."

"But..."

"But what?"

"You only gave me 200 berri. You ate over 2000 berries worth of food."

Aiko's mouth dropped and she half consciously fell back on the stool. "I don't exactly have that much..."

Makino laughed. "You really don't have to worry about it."

Aiko got tears eyed. "Oh Makino, you are a an angel!"

"No need to get so dramatic..." Makino sweat dropped. "What kind of job, do you have anyway?"

"It's to find a rare breed of sea king, kill it, and give it to a starving village for food,"Aiko answered, then smirked. "If I succeed, which I obviously will, I'll get 5 million Berries."

"5 million?! That's more than you make with 50 jobs!" Makino blurted out. Her usual reward money was between 10,000 to 30,000 berries.

"That's right! When I get back I'll pay my whole tab," Aiko promised and to her surprise, Makino laughed. "What's So funny?"

"You and your brother are a lot alike, you know?" Makino answered. "He said the same thing to me while sitting in that very stool."

"Well… you know we are siblings and I did practically raise him," Aiko said with an embarrassed blushed. "He's more like a son than a brother sometimes." Aiko stood up from her stool and said, "I think I'll leave now. Oh and, Makino, how about when I go to pick up Ayako and Soto, you come with me, so you can see Luffy with me?"

"I'd love too!" Makino said excitedly.

"Great and I'm sure Luffy would love to see you too. Oh and before I forget, could you do me a favor and not leave the village till I come back?"

"Okay I'll see you later then," Makino said as she waved. "Have a safe trip."

"thanks. See you next time." Aiko said. " _Flash!_ " Makino knew from experience to cover her eyes whenever Aiko used her power. In a flash of golden, Aiko was gone.

* * *

Back on the Straw Hat ship, as the hours passed, and it became night. Nami, Robin, Ayako, and Sota were preparing for bed. "Sorry, kids, there's only the two beds, so I figure one of you can sleep with me, while the other sleeps with Robin, 'kay?" Nami said.

Nami frowned as she saw Sota hide behind Ayako, while taking quick glances at Nami. "Is something wrong, Sota?"

"He's a little afraid to get near you after what happened earlier," Ayako answered.

"Oh."

"Well you did nearly suffocate poor Sota when you buried him in your chest, Nami," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Robin..." Nami blushed with embarrassment. She looked at Sota, who still hid behind Ayako. "Once again, sorry about that, sweetie. How about you sleep with Robin, 'kay? Are you okay with that, Robin?"

"Sure. I kind of like the idea of having a cute and cuddly kid next to me while I sleep." Robin smiled.

"You're okay with that, right, Sota?" Sota looked up at his sister, who nodded at him, then he yawned, "okay."

Nami giggled. He is a little boy after all. No matter how shy he is, he's gonna want to to get to sleep sooner or later, plus he looked _extremely_ cute when he yawned. "Okay, so how about we all get to bed?"

"No, you have to tell us a story first, before we go to bed, like mommy does," Ayako demanded.

"What kind of story, sweetie?" Nami asked. Truth be told, she was planning on sneaking out while everyone was asleep, but she had plenty of time to do what she was going to do, so a quick story wouldn't hurt.

"How about when you joined Uncle Luffy's crew, Aunt Nami?" She asked with wide eyes.

"That one?"

"I'd also like to hear that story, Navigator," Robin said from the top bunk.

"Ok. I'll tell you," Nami said as walked to her desk and sat in a chair. She knew she'd have to embellish the story here and there to keep Ayako and Sota from thinking little of her, but overall it would be the truth. "Better sit down. It's a doozy." Ayako and Sota sat on the bottom bunk. Nami looked up at seeing and thought back to the time she first met Luffy.

"Let's see here... I first met Luffy in a place called Orange Town. It was there that I stole a map of the Grand Line from a group of pirates called the Buggy pirates. Some of their men were chasing me and I wasn't sure how I was going to escape them, but, out of nowhere, Luffy fell from the sky and like a gallant knight and defeated the bad men, who tried to hurt me!"

"Woah! Really?" Ayako asked, with wide eyes, while Robin, who guessed that Nami's story wasn't the whole truth, giggled under her breath

"Yup!" The truth was that, after Luffy had fallen from the sky, she tricked Buggy's men into thinking Luffy was her boss and he had ordered her to steal the map. If Luffy wasn't such a great fighter, he would've been killed by Buggy's lackeys, but Ayako and Sota didn't need to know that part.

"Why did Uncle Luffy fall from the sky?" Ayako asked

"Not sure, but I bet it was for a pretty ridiculous reason," Nami said.

"So then what happen?" Ayako asked.

"After that I thanked Luffy and offered to treat him to a meal, which he wholeheartedly accepted," Nami continued. "It was then I told him I was a navigator and he asked me if I'd join his crew, but I said no-"

"Why'd you say no, Aunt Nami?" Ayako asked curiously.

"At the time I hated pirates with all my heart."

"Why?"

"That's part of the story, so you'll have to wait," Nami winked. "Luffy didn't ask me to join his crew again after I had rejected him. It was then I told Luffy that Orange Town was taken over by the Buggy Pirates. I wanted to steal their treasure, so I bargained with Luffy to help me with that and in exchange I'd join his crew, which he accepted. After that things got... complicated. Part of the plan was for Luffy to act like my boss, who I betrayed and gave to Buggy as a gift, and I'd sneak into their crew to steal their treasure, but then, as some sick joke, Buggy wanted me to shoot a cannon ball at you Uncle Luffy-"

"Say what?!" Ayako shouted, while Sota went bug-eyed.

"But at the last second I shot at Buggy instead," Nami quickly added.

"That's good, because if mommy ever found out that you killed Uncle Luffy, she'd hunt you down and rip you limb from limb," Ayako said with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't kill, isn't it..." Nami smiled awkwardly. She started to realize that this story wasn't completely child friendly. "Maybe we should stop for the night."

"No, I wanna hear more," Ayako begged like the little girl she was.

She couldn't resist Ayako's cute little face. "Okay. Turns out Buggy is quite durable and can actually survive being shot by a cannon. It looked bad for us, but at the last second Zoro came and saved us, although he did get wounded in the process, after that we regrouped, defeated Buggy's crew, and drove them out of the town and during all that I joined as a kind of temporary member."

"Cool." Ayako was awe struck. "Are you still a temporary member?"

"No I officially joined Luffy's crew a little later."

"What made it official?"

"Well after I joined his group we recruited Usopp and got this ship, then afterwards we met Sanji. "It was about that time that I," Nami frowned, "betrayed Luffy."

"What do you mean?"

"I stole the Going Merry and went back to my home Island."

"Why?" Ayako asked neutrally, while Robin frowned. She guessed the rest of this story would put Nami in a pretty vulnerable position.

"At the time my village was taken over by a tyrannical pirate and he made me a deal; pay him 100 million berries and he'd release my village from his tyranny." Nami sighed, "You know I never really expected your uncle and the rest of the crew to actually come and help me out, but I was too stubborn to accept their help and it nearly cost me everything. You see after getting so close to getting that 100 million berri amount, Arlong back stabbed me and had some goon he hired take the money I was going to use to save my village-"

"The meanie!" Ayako shouted.

Nami laughed. "Yup. Arlong definitely was a big meanie. No doubt about that."

"So did Uncle Luffy go and beat him up?" Ayako asked.

"Well... not at first. You see I had honestly believed that Luffy and the others couldn't defeat Arlong and his crew and I didn't want them to get hurt on my behalf. But you know Luffy is a pretty stubborn guy most of the time. When I had finally broke down and asked for his help, he immediately said yes and he even gave me his hat to comfort me. After that he and the crew fought and beat the Arlong Pirates and liberated my village. After that I _officially_ joined the crew. The end."

"That was a great story, Aunt Nami," Ayako said sincerely.

"Thank you, Ayako, but now we should get to bed." Nam said, then she forced a yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy and it looks like I'm not the only one."

Sota was so sleepy he could barely keep his head up. It was getting pretty late. "Okay Sota up you go." Nami picked up Sota by the waist, but he didn't seem to care about his nervousness of Nami, since he was so sleepy, and she gave him to Robin, who was on the top bunk. Robin layed him next to her and he went out like a light.

"Aww. Sota is such a cutie when he's asleep," Robin commented.

"Ain't he?" Nami agreed.

"Hey Aunt Nami, are you in love with Uncle Luffy?" Ayako asked bluntly.

 _Kids are really blunt, aren't they?_ "What makes you say that, dear?"

"Because you two seem to like each other the most?"

 _I guess it's true what they say. Kids and dogs can always tell what a person is feeling._ "that's between me and your uncle, don't you think?"

"Aww you can tell me. We are both women, aren't we?"

Nami laughed. "Ok you got me. I'm completely and totally under his spell. I love Monkey D. Luffy."

And tonight she was gonna tell him exactly how she felt.

* * *

 **The chapter ends here. So what did you think? Did Ayako seem precocious to you? Did you Like Sota? Do you think I captured the One Piece characters well? How about when I mentioned Dragon? Will you Look forward to seeing Makino meet the Straw Hats?**

 **Also, I'm gonna start a poll to see which of my one piece stories you want updated the most and the most popular one get's the most priority.**


End file.
